Ripple
by darkenekangel
Summary: all of group 7 are 17 now, as respected shonobi's they are in charge of the chuunin exams. but somethin' wrong, there is a 17yrd old competing in it, with moves that could kill even kakashi!
1. the new girl?

Did you see the new kid?" some people whispered to each other. " I heard that she is here for the chunin exams, and look, she is like? How old? 16?. " Yeah it's a shame that she sucks at ninjutsu" so other whispers as a girl walked by them in the main street of konoha village.  
  
She was about 5'7, and had her navy black hair in a braid. When the sun hits her hair in the right spot, it will flash a rich blue.(think hinata's hair) she has one black eye, with a tint of gray surrounding the pupil, and her other eye was a eerie blue with green surrounding the pupil and red in the center of the pupil.  
  
She stopped as the gossiping girls were p[assign her. She flashed a smirk that could only resemble a murderer.  
  
" So you think that I'm crap at being a ninja?" Asked the gurl.  
  
"What? So you obviously suck at it, still just entering the chuunin exams." Scoffed the prissy girl who was spreading all the bad word about her.  
  
" Really? Do you want to try and attempt to scratch me? But of course, you can always decline the offer since your chakra level is very low." She said still having her back against them.  
  
The girl, mad at her aimed a kunai at her head  
  
" Why you little." she screamed.  
  
The girl dodged the kunai effortlessly. And then turned around. Her eyes were both a steel blue now, mad at the girl she suddenly disappeared with a amazing speed and appeared behind the girl.  
  
" Was that what you call a attack? " asked the prissy girl's friend mockingly," even I can do better than that."  
  
" A baby can do better that you" agreed the girl, not noticing anything of er surroundings. The pony-tailed girls just walked away in the direction that she was originally going and said;  
  
" watch your back missy" then with a smile she walked away. Leaving the young girl screaming as her arms had sudden slash marks all over her arms and legs.  
  
"Help! Help! Somebody help!!!" Said the other girl. As the girls stomach was cut opened, with bllod slattered everywhere, as bllod gushed out of her body, time stopped for that girl, at that time.  
  
"DO not forget, I'll only say it once, my name is Arisa" She said and walked away down the street, dust shielding her from view.  
  
"What? What do you mean her face is destroyed!!" screamed a angry mom 


	2. Minion of the snake?

" What do you mean her face is all weird!!?!" Screamed a weeping mother  
  
" I am sorry, but the attacker seems to have slashed up her face, she has been totally mutated." Explained the fifth Hokage, Tsunade.  
  
" Where is the girl that was traveling with her?" Asked Tsunade. Suddenly the girls came storming in,  
  
" Where is Ino? What happened? Is she ok?" Asked the frantic girl.  
  
" Calm down Himaka, Ino is over here right now. Now tell me do you know anything, about the attacker?" Questioned Tsunade.  
  
" I'm not sure, she had black hair, wait, sort of navy blue, and hade one black and one yellow eye because I remembered seeing a flash of gold from her face. Oh and, she said her name was, was.." Himaka scratched her head. She couldn't exactly remember her name. It was.Arika? Ari.Arisa!  
  
" I remember now, she said he name was Arisa! Yes she told us to remember her name, or something like that, she shrugged. Tsunade froze once hearing the name. Arisa? There is only one Arisa I know of, and that is the one applying for the chuunin exams' thought the Hokage.  
  
"I think I know the attacker now, she is applying for the chuunin exams, is that right?" Asked Tsunade, peering at Himaka.  
  
" We've got to go get her for what she did with Ino's face! Yelled Himaka. " She's at the chuunin exams! Let get her!" said the anxious Himaka, marching towards the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Ano,. why did we agree to this anyways? Monitoring the chuunin exams is sooo boring." Huffed a 17 yrd old Naruto.  
  
" Because idiot, we were asked to by Kakashi-sensei, and this is a good experience for us too." Said Sakura as she smacked Naruto on the head, hard.  
  
" Anooo.Sakura-Chan. Don't do that! That actually hurt.  
  
Sasuke stood there, watching the exam, not paying attention to anybody's quarreling.  
  
" And next. Nadeshiko Hyuuga versus, Arisa Hemeloki. I may commence, NOW! Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto darted their attention towards the battle area.  
  
" Who do you think is going to win?" Asked Naruto." I think that Hyuuga girl is gonna lose!" Shouted Naruto.  
  
" Naruto quiet down there!" Said sakura as she clamped shut Naruto's mouth with her dream-like hand.( got that from Shaman king..Heh heh.. Lol)  
  
" I think that that Arisa girl is gonna win! I mean, she may be more than you think. Never underestimate the power of a girl!" Said Sakura, waves appearing behind her. Naruto and the other kids sweatdropped, eye going wide, and some inching away from her.  
  
" It's hard to say, I think that both of then are the same, for if that girl is obviously much older than her, so she may have more experience than her in the chuunin exams." Explained Sasuke. Sakura looked at Sasuke with gleam eye,' this is soo Sasuke, he is the Uchiha Prodigy after all!' she thought.  
  
Naruto's eyes went wide.  
  
" Umm,..Sakura-chan, is this supposed to happen?  
  
" What? "Asked Sakura; annoyed that Naruto disturbed her dreaming of Sasuke-kun. Before her eyes went wide. The girl, the Hyuuga girl, was on the ground, hacking and spilling blood from her mouth. She looked like she was in a lot of pain.  
  
Then Arisa performed a series of hand-motions (I forgot wat they're called the tiger, dog, sheep thingy's that they do? Can somebody tell me by reviewing?) that were very, very complex.  
  
" Curse seal no jutsu!" Called out Arisa, (Vogue, the song by Ayumi Hamasaki comes on.) Charkra emitted from her, it was eeeeeeerriiiiee green. Her head was bowed low, she raised her head, people from the higher level gasped. She had sharingan eyes, and the healing curse seal of Tsunade on her, with the curse seal all over her body.  
  
" You want to mess with me? She growled, her voice sounding more and more ferocious. I could feel fear all over her, from the little ones over there," she said, peering at the to-be chuunin. They whimpered in fear.  
  
" Sasuke-kun! What to do? I don't think she is here just for the chuunin exams!" Yelled out a worried Sakura.  
  
" I will see what she will do, and if she proves to be harmful, I will go down there." Started Sasuke.  
  
" And?" And Naruto.\  
  
" And Kill her, of course." Said a Sasuke, it's that obvious. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry pplz! I know this is a very weird place to stop typing this crap of a excuse of a story, but I'm at skool rite now and dun wanna get caught! Suggestions on anything? Please review; It won't take you thatttt loonnggg! Please, it will only take a minute? Since this is my first time typing stuff and posting then on fanfiction.net XD thanxs!!  
  
Darkenekangel 


	3. blood of my blood

" Do you havfta go that far?" Asked Naruto." I mean, why don't we just take her to the hokage and let Tsunade take care of her?" Asked a confused Naruto.  
  
" Didn't you hear what Sasuke said? We can't take any chances on anybody. Try and think on your feet Naruto!" Said a matter- of-factly Sakura.  
  
"You don't havfta be that rough on me, Sakura," said Naruto as he walked towards the corner of the wall and sulked.  
  
Sasuke looked at the girl that was below on the lower level. She seemed somewhat familiar. He though. Not the face, but the presence. he thought. Then it hit him.  
  
" Sasuke, Naruto, stand back, and be on guard, she's not here for the chuunin exams!, She's one of Orochimaru's minions! I can recognize the presence!" Said Sasuke as he got out his Kunai's and his hand onto his ninja dart pocket, watching the every move of that girl.  
  
The girl suddenly disappeared. She appeared behind the girl and took out a scroll with markings painted on earlier on it. She clasped the scroll between her fingers and then she unrolled it.  
  
"Element, fire, water, wind, earth, grant me water and wind!" She yelled out. As soon as she had said that, a swirl of lime green and icy blue chakra surrounded her in a spiral, there merged together. The massive chakra aimed at the Hyuuga girl and then a blast of explosion occurred.  
  
" Koff Koff." coughed Sakura as she tried desperately to clear the dust in front of her to see what had happened. She looked down from the balcony and peered at where Arisa and the Hyuuga girl were fighting. Sasuke was already standing on the rail, ready to attack any intruders to the Konoha village.  
  
" Whoa." what happened? Said a dumfounded Naruto.  
  
Sasuke couldn't believe what he saw below. IT had seems that the whole arena was cover in ice, with massive icicles hanging dangerously on the ceiling, threatening to fall down any moment. And then, there was the battle, the too opponents were moving, and everything was still, nobody said a word.  
  
Sasuke jumped down from the rail to the slippery ground, having a hard time keeping balance.  
  
" Ehhh. I think I should let you live. You did a great job there. I forfeit, somebody's looking for me." Said Arisa as she walked towards the door, and disappeared from site, then shot a glare at Sasuke before leaving.  
  
" Sakura, Naruto, follow her," he said as he darted out the door into a tree. " Ok, I got it," said Naruto as he teleported using the leaf thingy to elsewhere. That only left Sakura with the scared to deaf kids. She turned to the kids and said.'  
  
" go and find a Shinobi and tell them what had happened." Said Sakura. And she too darted away jumping from tree to tree.  
  
' I wonder why she is here in Konoha. And especially when she is on Orochimaru's side according to Sasuke-kun.' Thought Sakura.  
  
She jumped onto a building and started off towards the Forest of death to start searching for the Arisa girl.  
  
" Wait a minute, what if she is another one of Sasuke-kun's lover wannabe's. She said, as the inner Sakura and her started having a argument in her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sasuke searched all over the village.  
  
' She's got to be somewhere in the village. Not that many people can go and escape from me when I'm chasing someone.' Thought Sasuke as he scoffed. He then heard a blast of noise from not faraway. He darted his attention to the direction the sound came from and then jumped and ran to it as fast as you can.  
  
He couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
There was the Hokage, protecting that Arisa girl from something.  
  
His eyes widened, he could not believe what he saw.  
  
There was the person, grinning evilly and looking at Tsunade on the eyes.  
  
Itachi..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I know,. another crappy chapter. Still typing at skool. Banned from computer at home so.XD oh well please review please? This is my first time actually writing for fanfiction.review this fic to give me ideas about the storie if you wish.k? Ja!.  
  
Review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
